disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus of Ooze
"Cirus of Ooze" is the twelfth episode of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Plot When the team hits the circus for a day of food and fun, they get that and much more than they wanted. The mysterious ringmaster has taken an interest in the monkeys, and soon captures them with the help of the strange Snake Charmer and the enchanting Jungle Girl. With the monkeys forced to perform and Chiro being held captive as well, only Otto can save the day. But can he free the rest of the team and stop these side show freaks from transforming all of Shuggazoom's citizens into creepy clowns? Synopsis Somewhere in space, a circus train makes its way through the cosmos. In the locomotive, the Ringmaster and two of his crew, a Clown and the Jungle Girl, are excited for their next performance on their schedule. However, their journey takes a dark turn when the Skeleton King's own spaceship, the Citadel of Bone, appears overhead, and begins unleashing Formless Ooze on the train. The Ringmaster attempts to call for help, but soon finds himself starting to be overtaken by the Formless Ooze as Jungle Girl and the Clown hug each other for comfort as they realize they're trapped and there's no way to escape. There's nothing the Ringmaster can do but cry out in horror as the Formless Ooze overtakes them. In Shuggazoom City, the Hyper Force are preparing to attend the circus, which has stopped on the planet to put on a show, but Chiro is hesitant to attend due to a fear of clowns. Otto also voices his concern regarding being scared of the trapeze, but none the less, the team goes in, unaware of the dark turn the circus has taken due to the influence of the Skeleton King. It is not long before the monkeys are being subdued by the infected circus performers, including Jungle Girl, whose infection by the Formless Ooze has turned her hair black, her bandages to a dark greenish-gray, and her eyes red with reptilian-like pupils. The Snake Charmer is also able to, through his music, cause Jungle Girl to assume a half-snake like form thanks to the Formless Ooze infecting her, turning her legs into a long snake tail, her arms into a pair of snake-like tendrils, and her hair almost Gorgon-like, while causing her face to assume a more feral look. The Clown has been infected to where he could now split into three identical versions of himself, but with more darker colors to his appearance. Even the Ringmaster has taken a more darker, sinister appearance from being infected with Formless Ooze. After the monkeys put on a performance that falls apart near the end, the Ringmaster makes his move and begins infected the gathered Shuggazoom citizens with Formless Ooze, corrupting them and transforming them into clowns. Chiro himself is not immune to this infection as he also suffers a slow transformation himself as his feet, hands, and head take on more clownish appearances. Otto manages to bring down the big top once the secret's out, and free the other monkeys, but the Ringmaster is far from finished, using the power granted to him from being infected with the Formless Ooze to transform himself into the new central support for a new big top, leaving his circus trope to face the Hyper Force. Sparx and Nova face off with Jungle Girl and the Snake Charmer, but once Jungle Girl has Nova trapped in her coils, Sparx is able to reduce the Snake Charmer back into Formless Ooze with his attack. Without the Snake Charmer, Jungle Girl's own snake transformation is reduced back into Formless Ooze as well, rendering her unconscious in her human form. Antauri and Gibson face off with the Cotton Candy and Popcorn monsters that had overpowered them earlier, switching targets to take the other out instead, with Gibson taking the Cotton Candy and Antauri the Popcorn. Chiro and Otto face off with the Clowns, but when they think they have them beat with turning their explosive cream pies back at them, the Clowns fuse into an even larger, and more creepy-looking, Clown who easily incapacitates Chiro with a good bonk on the top of the head, leaving him dangling by one foot from a support, before then grabbing Otto, the reason for the Ringmaster pulling out this little trick of his. At that point, the Ringmaster orders the Clown to kick Otto out of his circus, but just as the Clown enlarges a foot to do so, Chiro nails him with a lightning spear, reducing the Clown back into Formless Ooze, and catching Otto when he falls. However, Chiro's own clown transformation finishes, and he realizes Otto has to do the trapeze to take out the Ringmaster's hat, the source of all this. Otto is hesitant, but when the Clowns reform into a quartet of smaller ones to try and knock Chiro loose from where he is dangling, Chiro is able to encourage Otto to attempt it, and as he throws Otto back up, Otto lets his Whirling Destruct-o-saws fly, and manages to slice two deep cuts into the Ringmaster's hat, damaging it enough that it falls apart. The Ringmaster barely has time to look up in disbelief before a flood of Formless Ooze gushing out of his destroyed hat forms into a whirlpool that sucks the Ringmaster down, along with the Formless Ooze that had infected the citizens of Shuggazoom, reverting them back to their normal appearances, including Chiro, who lets off a sigh of relief. The last of the Formless Ooze is sucked down the drain and disappears, destroyed for good. Shortly thereafter, Jungle Girl, the Clown, and the Ringmaster, all restored to normal, recover and explain that their infection by the Formless Ooze was from a white asteroid they encountered during their travel to Shuggazoom. Chiro and Antauri immediately recognize it as the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King's fortress. The Ringmaster and his trope are grateful to the Hyper Force for rescuing them and purging them of Skeleton King's influence, and ask if there is anything that they can do to repay the Hyper Force for it. Chiro has an idea, and some time later, the Ringmaster puts on his show again, this time free of Skeleton King's influence, and introduces Otto, who is taking part in the show as a reward for saving the Ringmaster and his crew from the forces of evil. Category:Television episodes Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! episodes